My Master is Like a Little Kitten
by Zelda0909
Summary: Ciel gets turned into a cat and Sebastian can't eat the soul of a cat! Will he ever find a way to turn his master back to normal? (Rated M for later chapters, Yaoi in later chapters.)
1. Blue eyes

_Sorry I know this has probably been done before. Also sorry for my usual short chapters. Also sorry for being away... I'll work on the Hyrule School for Boys chapter soon... maybe... again I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for saying sorry so much..._

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to his masters study and stepped inside.

"Young master? Did you summon me?" However there was no sign of the irritable 13 year old. He stepped over to the desk curiously.

"I was certain I heard the bell." He said and was about to leave when he heard a little tiny sneeze. He turned around again and looked under the desk. There sat a little gray kitten with two different colored eyes, one blue one violet. He lifted it up carefully.

"How on earth did you get in here?" He said amazed at how beautiful this particular cat was. The cat hissed at him and leaped from his arms onto the desk. Then preceded to meow at him as if Sebastian could understand.

"My, my, you remind me of my young master." He chuckled softly and stared at the animal in wonder as it seemed to be yelling at him. Suddenly realization dawned on him when he lifted it up again and saw the mark on his stomach. "... Oh dear... This is an interesting form you've taken, Young master." He chuckled and the cat hissed scratching his hand. Sebastian clicked his tongue and looked at the scratch on his hand.

"Well its tea time so I suppose you are still my master... The contracts still intact after all, and you tend to get cranky when your hungry." He carried him downstairs to the kitchen and got out a saucer and some milk that he heated up first before giving to his little kitten master. Ciel sniffed it curiously before lapping it up thirstily. Sebastian watched his little pink tongue flick out as he lapped at the milk. All of a sudden Finnian burst into the kitchen.

"Mister Sebastian I've finished with the gardening!" He came to a halt at the sight of the cat and smiled. "A kitty!" He exclaimed running over and hugging Ciel before Sebastian could stop him. He twirled around with the young master happily and Ciel yowled in pain. Sebastian quickly swept him away. "Did you finish e_verything_." He growled in slight annoyance and Finnian nodded. "Then go help the others or something." Finnian slowly slunk away afraid Sebastian was angry. Sebastian set Ciel down on the counter.

"Are you alright young master?" He asked checking for broken bones. Ciel shook himself out and glared at Sebastian as if blaming him for it. He watched Ciel finish the rest of the milk as he thought of how this could have happened. Ciel suddenly went into a sneezing fit.

"Oh dear? Are you allergic to yourself?" Sebastian wondered smiling at how cute his sneezes were. Ciel glared up at him but was a bit sleepy from the milk. "Perhaps its time for an afternoon nap?" Sebastian lifted him up again and brought him up to his room. Ciel mewled at him all the way there as if he was complaining like a child. He set him down on the bed and despite his complaining Ciel fell asleep immediately. Sebastian left to finish his work and try to figure out what could have happened to his master to do this.

"I suppose I'll have to finish the young masters work too..." He sighed.


	2. Shiny pelt

Sorry for taking so long to upload please enjoy!

* * *

Alois searched the manor high and low but could not find Claude anywhere. "Where did he go?!" He growled in anger before tripping over a little black furry thing. He blinked and looked at the little animal who stared back at him with narrow golden eyes. It had dark fur with a white diamond on its forehead and white front paws.

"Huh? A cat? How did a cat get in here." They stared at each other for a few moments longer. "Odd, you look just like Claude." He picked it up and it let out a low growl of annoyance but nothing more. He carried it around as he searched for Claude. After searching the house for hours he sat down on the steps with a huff.

"How dare he run off without telling me!" He growled to himself. "Well I guess its just you and me Claude kitty." He turned to the cat who, with an annoyed twitch of its tail, had started walking away. "Hey, wait! Claude kitty!" He ran after it and it led him to the dining room. He grabbed it. "What's the matter with you...?" Wrinkled and rather carelessly pushed away, he noticed a pile of clothes under the table and picked them up.

"Claude's clothes? Is he running around naked or something?" He wondered and the cat meowed at him sounding displeased. Alois stared at the little animal for a minute.

"Claude?" He asked and the cat seemed to bow his head in an almost nodding motion. Alois couldn't contain the laughter that spilled from his mouth as he rolled around on the ground gripping his sides. "Claude's a cat! Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed. Patiently Claude watched his master laugh at his predicament until the young earl had calmed down.

"This is the strangest thing. How on earth did you manage that? Are you really a spider demon? Aren't you a cat?" He laughed again smacking the floor as he started to run out of breath. Claude gently placed a paw on his head as if to try and calm his master.

"Bloody hell Claude!" He jumped up. "Maybe you should stay like this! Your much cuter, and cats are said to be very affectionate creatures. Act like a proper cat okay?" He winked and trotted off to find Hannah to tell her to prepare dinner and inform her of his new 'pet'.

Claude stared in horror as his master pranced away. He was not happy about this one bit. He had to find a way to turn back into a demon. He searched the manor for just what he needed, an open window. After finding one he peered out. It was the cond floor so he would have to make his way across the roof until he got to a tree. Before he could take a step outside he heard a familiar voice.

"Claude, were are you going?" Came the unamused blonds voice. He crossed his arms. "I order you to come back." He said smugly but he was a cat not a demon, he didn't need to follow his orders anymore and leaped out the window onto the roof. Alois ran to the window with a shocked expression on his face. Alois cursed under his breath and started his way out after him. "Get back here you damn cat!" He snapped and Claude began to hurry away. He easily made his way across the roof and turned to find Alois struggling. He quickly and nimbly jumped down the tree. He easily ignored the angry cries of the selfish blond, now trapped on the roof, as he made his way towards the only place he suspected he could get a clue of this mysterious transformation. The phantomhive manor.

* * *

Claude made his way through the white rose bushes being extra careful not to be caught by the gardener and the maid who were talking about Sebastian's behaviour from earlier today.

"He really loves cats. He wouldn't let me near it." Finnian sighed.

"Is that so? The masters allergic to cats though. Shame we can't keep them, he almost seems like a different person when there around." She blushed softly with a dreamy look on her face. He ignored the idiots since he wasn't interested in them and made his way to the manor. He made his way up to the window and found himself in the study. The door was ajar so he decided to explore the rest of the mansion and find someone intelligent. Sebastian blinked at the sight of the cat emerging from his masters study.

"Another cat? This one also looks familiar." He smirked and knelt in front of it gently offering a gloved a hand to sniff. "You've taken a strange appearance as well haven't you?" Claude didn't know what came over him but he suddenly felt the urge to nuzzle his hand. He had some kind of weird charm and scent he hadn't noticed as a human and easily fell under his spell that he seemed to hold over cats. "What a cute cat you make." He chuckled and earned a scratched from the annoyed animal. Sebastian shook a finger at him disapprovingly. "Now now, that's no way to behave or I wont give you any treats." Sebastian was enjoying this.


	3. Perfect form

_Sorry it's been so long! I finally finished part 3 of this and am working on the next chapter for HyruleSFB! Please hang in there! _

_Finally! Yaoi time!_

* * *

Sebastian had taken Claude to his room and gave him some warm milk.

"I need to check on my young master. You can occupy yourself with anything in this room as long as you don't break anything." It was sunset and he hadn't heard anything from his master all day so he was mildly concerned. He shut the door and started his way knocking or calling out to his master he pressed his ear to the door out of curiosity to see if he was awake and could hear a quiet shuffling noise like someone moving around under the covers. It sounded much too big to be a cat. He knocked on the door. "Young master?" He called and, as expected, didn't get a response. Slowly opening the door the butler peered in to the somewhat dark room and noticed a large lump under the covers.

"Did you turn back?" He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice very well. Suddenly the lump sat up and let the covers slide down his smooth pale skin. Sebastian eyes widened in a very rare surprise since he believed he had seen everything. Never before had Sebastian seen such a beautiful sight. A perfectly curled tail and pointed fluffy ears of the perfect shape and size. He stared at Sebastian with his mismatched eyes and growled softly. "What are you gawking at?"

Sebastian sighed seeing he still had his terrible personality despite his beautiful appearance. He walked over slowly and gazed down at him in silence.

"What?! Your acting creepy!" The young earl backed away slightly.

"Ah, forgive me. I was merely entranced by your appearance." Sebastian chuckled in a teasing tone. Ciel looked at himself slowly and noticed the tail, he nearly shrieked in surprise. "I'm still a cat? But you can understand me... So I've only half turned back then?" Sebastian bent down to get a look at the tail. "May I?" Ciel didn't answer but Sebastian didn't hear a 'no' either so he took it as approval instead. He ran his hands gently down the young boys back to his tail making him shiver. Sebastian then gently took the tail in his hands and ran his hand along it. The dark blue fur was so soft and smooth, just like the hair on his head. About halfway down he gripped it tightly and gave it a sharp tug. Ciel yowled in pain and instinctively kicked at Sebastian who avoided it easily.

"Don't pull on it idiot!" The earl hissed with tears in his eyes from the sharp pain that flew up his spine.

"Apologies." Sebastian muttered and rubbed the base of his tail soothingly. Ciel seemed to calm down a bit but kept trying to say something that couldn't quiet make it out of his mouth. Ciel started making the strangest noise, a light purring noise that stopped his words from escaping. Sebastian smirked softly as he rubbed the spot that seemed to be causing his master great pleasure. He pulled off his glove on one hand with his teeth as he continued rubbing the base of the tail, this had caused Ciel to arch his back considerably. Sebastian continued with his other hand now and could feel his warm skin and soft fur. Sebastian moved his hand down more and poked at his entrance causing Ciel to gasp.

_Whats wrong with me?!_ The young earl wondered but was left at the demons mercy as his constant purring made it impossible to talk. He was frustrated and aroused all at once. His ears flattened against his head but his tail was quivering in pleasure. Sebastian slowly inserted the finger and, again, made Ciel gasp as he dug his fingernails into the sheets. The purring stopped and even though Ciel now finally had a chance to speak he found his lips were sealed shut. Sebastian started moving his long slender finger in and out slowly and only smiled when he heard his master moan. Ciel couldn't stay upright anymore and found himself squished up against the bed with his rear high in the air for Sebastian. Slowly a second finger was adding and Ciels only response was another moan a bit louder than the rest. The boy had so many chances to stop him and yet he let the butler continue, he couldn't understand why. Sebastian scissored his fingers inside the tight space and Ciel cried out only to immediately cover his mouth. The purring had started up again though and Ciel couldn't hide it. Sebastian added the third finger finally. The demon was growing impatient but he knew he had to be gentle with his virgin master though he was surprised he hadn't been ordered to stop yet. After he felt he had loosened him enough he gently flipped his master over who covered his face with his arms as he panted. Sebastian smiled at his masters small erection and ran a finger down his small shaft. Ciel gasped again and Sebastian could clearly see a line of drool dripping from his mouth. The demon leaned down close to his cat ear and whispered in a deep voice. "If you want to continue order me." Ciel moved his arms and stared at the butler with eyes wide in shock. Sebastian was completely serious. He wasn't even smirking at this point and his eyes had turned there pinkish color as they glowed. Ciel hesitated before covering his face again and muttering. "I... I order you... to continue." Sebastian smiled and undid his pants.

"Yes, my lord." He lifted up Ciel slightly and pressed his large member against the boys small entrance. He wondered if he hadn't stretched him enough. He started to push his way in and Ciel gripped the sheets whimpering in pain. "Sebastian..." He gently wrapped an arm around the young 13 year old and bent down to allow him to cling to his neck for comfort.

"If you don't relax it will only hurt more." Sebastian chuckled enjoying the look of pain on his face. He continued pushing his way inside the boy who cried painfully at the large intrusion. "Stop! Stop! Slow down!" He gasped and whimpered tearfully forcing the butler to comply with the order. Sebastian noticed the way his tail curled beside him held as low as he could with Sebastian there and his ears flat against his head. He reached down underneath the earl and found the base of his tail again. As he rubbed the area he watched the boys reaction. Starting to relax a bit and getting distracted from his pain, he moaned and rested his head on the mess of covers beneath him. After Sebastian had determined he had calmed down again he started to move and made Ciel whimper in pain again. "Young master, it will stop hurting soon but you must allow me to keep moving understand?" The butler asked in a surprisingly gentle voice, the one he used to speak to frightened cats. Ciel nodded slowly through his whimpers. Sebastian knew exactly where to find the 'sweet spot' a.k.a. the prostate and decided this was enough teasing him so he aimed for that spot. The boy gasped and shivered as he hit it and soon he began to moan and purr again at the pleasure. Sebastian stared into his masters flushed face and slowly started to increase his thrusts. Ciel clawed and scratched at Sebastian still clothed back, he even started rocking his hips in time with Sebastian and that caused the demon to smile.

"Are you enjoying this?" Sebastian whispered in his ear with a slight purr to his voice. Ciel was in too much pleasure to respond though. Soon the boy couldn't hold back anymore and came all over Sebastian's beloved cotton tailcoat. Sebastian didn't seem to mind though. Even though he could keep going after he climaxed he decided that once would be quite enough for his little kitten. He gave a few more thrusts before cumming himself and slowly pulled himself out of the panting boy who had nearly lost consciousness at the end.  
"Oh dear, it seems you soiled my tailcoat." He chuckled lifted up the fabric to inspect the glistening white liquid.

"Its... your fault... for not undressing..." He panted out between gulps of air. Sebastian chuckled and stroked his head.

"My, my, you have a lot of energy left." The butler removed his coat and set it on a chair beside the bed.

"I'll prepare a bath then."


End file.
